Untitled
by Ary666
Summary: Yukimura tiene un sueño erótico con Fuji y se lo cuenta a Shiraishi, Tezuka, que es el que escucha detrás de la puerta sus planes para violar al prodigio se piensa si avisarle o no Cosa muy extraña xDxD Yukimura/Shiraishi/Tezuka/Fuji
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un claim muy raro que salio de un meme de Lj..y Alla lo quiso como regalo de cumpleaños. Y yo como soy masoquista pues lo hice. Es...raro, pero realmente divertido, Supongo que le continuaré xD, pro no lo se xD

Claim :_**(Yukimura tiene un sueño erótico con Fuji y se lo cuenta a Shiraishi. MOLA. Tezuka, que es el que escucha detrás de la puerta como Yukimura y Shiraishi traman para violar a su prodigio residente; se pensará lo de actuar para defender a Fuji. Pero seguramente Fuji ya lo sabía todo y terminará proponiéndole a Tezuka que se una :)**_

Obviamente..con semejantes cuatro no puede salir otra cosa.YAOI

_**Untitled**_

_-¿¡Qué tu qué?! – exclamó Shiraishi, mirando con ojos desorbitados al chico que sonreía tranquilamente frente a él_

_-Shiraishi-kun, te agradecería que no hablaras tan alto-respondió Yukimura al grito de Shiraishi- no me gustaría que alguien nos escuchara_

_Shiraishi asintió despacio como señal de disculpa y volvió a sentarse en la silla de la que se había levantado instantes antes como accionado por un resorte. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y clavó los ojos en la afable mirada del capitán del Rikkai_

_-¿Porqué me cuentas esto a mi?- inquirió, curioso. Aún no entendía demasiado de la situación- no me conoces demasiado, y este tipo de asuntos no se cuentan tan a la ligera. ¿Verdad?_

_-Supongo – concedió Yukimura, aún sonriendo tranquilo, cosa que ponía de los nervios a Shiraishi- pero imaginé que tú podrías ayudarme con este tema – observó la expresión incrédula del jugador y asintió, reafirmando sus palabras – desde el partido que jugasteis en los nacionales os lleváis bastante bien, o eso me han dicho_

_Shiraishi asintió de nuevo. Ya comenzaba a hacerse una idea de por donde iban los tiros. El brillo en los ojos de Yukimura se le antojo similar al de Fuji. Genial. Suficiente tenía con las miradas cargadas de sadismo del prodigio del Seigaku como para ahora tener que estar frente a frente con alguien igual o peor que él. Pero el capitán del Shitenhouji aún estaba tranquilo, el verbo acobardarse no formaba parte de su diccionario. _

_Yukimura se levantó de su silla y, caminando lentamente, se colocó tras Shiraishi. Ignoró por completo la mirada desafiante de este y se inclinó sobre él. _

_-Estoy seguro de que puedes y quieres ayudarme, Shiraishi – susurró, acercándose al rostro del capitán.- no es algo demasiado complicado lo que quiero hacer. Te lo aseguro_

_Shiraishi se giró en su asiento, quedando frente a Yukimura y mirándolo burlón. Así que eso era lo que quería el Hijo de Dios. Ya le parecía a él demasiado extraño que le llamara para algún asunto falto de diversión. No era su costumbre, y la de Shiraishi tampoco el aceptar algo que no le repercutiera para bien. _

_-Dame tu teléfono – pidió, tratando que el capitán del Rikkai no notara su satisfacción. Tomó el pequeño teléfono que le tendía y tecleó un número en él- te llamaré. Y cuando lo haga, deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y ven donde yo te diga. No sé si le podré retener mucho tiempo sin que comience a sospechar _

_-Sabía que podía contar contigo – sonrió Yukimura, tomando de vuelta su teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo- graci…_

_-No agradezcas tan rápido – interrumpió Shiraishi, dejando que una sonrisa lasciva se extendiera por su rostro – no lo hago por ti, Yukimura. _

_-¿Eso significa que contaré también con el placer de tu compañía?- preguntó, cargando sus palabras con toda la dulzura que pudo Sus ojos brillaron y la sonrisa del rubio creció – no esperaba menos de ti, Shiraishi-kun. Espero tu llamada_

_Yukimura se dirigió a la puerta y tomó el pomo con intención de abrirla, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo siquiera un palmo, una de las manos de Shiraishi la cerró con fuerza, mientras con la otra lo agarró del brazo. Se giró, tratando de aparentar un enfado que no sentía, y se encontró con un Shiraishi que se relamía los labios lentamente. Tentándolo_

_Demasiado para Yukimura, que tomó a Shiraishi del cuello, acercándolo a él, y besó con furia sus labios. Reprimió un gemido cuando sintió los finos dedos del rubio acariciando su entrepierna y se pegó lo más que pudo a él. Las lentas caricias de Shiraishi lo estaban haciendo perder definitivamente los escrúpulos, desesperándole. ¿A que demonios estaba esperando para dejar de jugar? _

_Notó la impaciencia de Yukimura y sonrió para sus adentros. No iba a negar que los mordiscos que el capitán del Rikkai estaba repartiendo por todo su cuello no hacían más que excitarle, pero no era el momento de pasar a mayores. No mientras estuvieran ellos dos solos_

_Rozando por última vez la erección de Yukimura se separó de él, disfrutando sobremanera su expresión de furia y lujuria contenida. _

_-¿Tu sueño con Fuji era más o menos así?- susurró, relamiendo sus labios de nuevo, deleitándose una última vez con el sabor de Yukimura. _

_-Algo parecido – dijo Yukimura, respirando hondo y esbozando una sonrisa- pero creo que él era menos desesperante_

_-Mira que me extraña - Shiraishi acrecentó su sonrisa mientras miraba lascivo a Yukimura- no te preocupes, tendrás ocasión de comprobar cuan exasperante puedo llegar a ser muy pronto _

_-¿No crees que pecas de exceso de fe? _

_-Para nada, mientras que lo único que quieras sea que te sirva a Fuji en bandeja de plata. Si quisieras a otra persona me costaría más. – Yukimura le miró incrédulo y Shiraishi echo a reír- Es un prodigio, y por lo tanto imposible pillarle por sorpresa. Por eso sé que irá a dondequiera que le yo le diga. _

_Yukimura dejo que su sonrisa amable de siempre fuese la que contestase a las provocaciones de Shiraishi. Dejando que parte de su enfado quedase reflejado en su mirada. El capitán del Shitenhouji se las iba a pagar. Eso estaba claro, Si de verdad pensaba que él era el único en poder doblegar al prodigio, se equivocaba. _

_Fuji no sería el único que acabara suplicando más. Ya se encargaría él, personalmente, de ello._

_……_

_Tezuka se apartó de la puerta del almacén y, algo confuso, se dirigió a las canchas de tenis. Maldito en el momento en el que había decidido ir él a por la red que faltaba, tenía que haber mandado a Momoshiro, a Kaidoh, a quien fuera. _

_No podía negar que imaginaba algo así por parte de esos dos, eran demasiado parecidos a Fuji, demasiado complicados. _

_Un pequeño rubor llegó a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que su propio cuerpo también apoyaba la idea de compartir un rato a solas con el prodigio. Frenó en seco y dio media vuelta. Así ni podía volver a los entrenamientos. Era preferible hacer una pequeña parada por las ducha antes. _

_Se aseguró de que no había nadie dentro y se quitó la ropa despacio. No dejaba de darle vueltas a toda la conversación que había escuchado __por accidente__. Iba a tenerlo complicado si quería mantener para sí mismo al prodigio._

_Abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua tibia empapara su cuerpo. Aún algo incómodo acarició su propia erección. _

_Quedó completamente inmóvil cuando sintió caricias ajenas en su miembro. Trago saliva, reconociendo esos dedos de inmediato _

_- Tezuka – los labios de Fuji acariciaron levemente el cuello del capitán al hablar- tengo algo que proponerte… _

_**Fin.. Por ahora **_

Gusto? si? no? tomatazos amenazas y otras cosas..Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fín mi musa se dignó a hacerme una visita . Logré terminar el regalo para Allalabeth . **

**Espero que os guste...y bueno, es mi primer lemmon, asi que sed buenas conmigo TT**

...

La verdad, Tezuka no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacía allí

La verdad, Tezuka no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacía allí. Daba igual que diese vueltas por toda la sala, que estudiase crítico los cuadros de la sala o que mirase doscientas veces su reloj. Simplemente, no se lo explicaba.

Obviamente, que Fuji le hubiera suplicado con esa cara de _hazloqueyoquierayteharélamamadadetuvida _no tenía nada que ver. Ni eso, ni el pequeño…escarceo de las duchas, ni los planes de pasar una agradable tarde con SU prodigio de Yukimura y Shiraishi. De eso nada. Tezuka no estaba vigilando a Fuji, estaba ahí…porque le daba la gana

Estás nervioso – Tezuka se giró, negando con la cabeza mientras miraba lánguidamente a Fuji – Muy nervioso

Si había algo que molestaba más a Tezuka que el no tener controlada una situación, era el que Fuji pudiera saber que pensaba, sentía o quería a cada instante. Eso si que le ponía nervioso. Una melodía resonó en la habitación y Fuji, sonriendo, tomó su teléfono móvil

Llegas tarde – murmuró, posiblemente antes de que su interlocutor dijera siquiera palabra – Si, ha venido conmigo. Supongo que no hay problema ¿Verdad?

Tezuka tragó saliva cuando vio a Fuji abrir los ojos y hacer la última pregunta con _esa_ voz. No había nada más imprevisible que un Fuji (exceptuando a Yuuta) con los ojos abiertos y voz melodiosa. Eso lo sabía él mejor que nadie

Tratando de discernir interiormente con quien hablaba Fuji, Tezuka no se dio cuenta de que el prodigio había cortado ya la llamada y le miraba fijamente.

Sonreía

Ne, Mitsu… supongo que no lo sabes, pero estamos en el apartamento de Shiraishi- notó sorpresa en los ojos de su compañero y se acercó lentamente a él – Si, Shiraishi no vive en Kantou, pero un familiar suyo si y se podría decir que comparten el piso

Tezuka entrecerró los ojos. Deseaba, por el bienestar de Fuji en el club (y por el suyo en esos momentos) que no estuviese a punto de pasar lo que cruzaba a toda velocidad por su mente en esos momentos

No. No era posible que ese par….

Si la principal intención de Tezuka era preguntar por qué demonios estaban en esa casa Fuji la paso por alto, y el capitán se vio envuelto en escasos segundos por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del tensai. Sintió sus labios besándolo con furia, su lengua recorriendo ansiosa su boca y sus manos arrinconándolo contra una pared a la cual no sabía ni cuando ni de que manera había llegado

La idea de que cualquier Shiraishi podía aparecer allí se borró de golpe de su mente mientras sentía los dientes de Fuji clavados en su clavícula y sus manos en la cremallera del pantalón

Fu…Fuji – jadeó, siendo sus palabras ignoradas por completo por él – no te atrevas a…

Un gemido casi animal que escapó de su garganta fue lo que siguió a las palabras de Tezuka, al sentir los dedos de Fuji en torno al bulto que crecía en sus pantalones

Eso también lo odiaba Tezuka; que Fuji le ignorara y le dominara a placer

Trató de concentrarse en apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero era realmente complicado cuando los ágiles dedos del tensai habían conseguido en pocos segundos una erección que le dolía a Tezuka en su orgullo

¿Ves? Te lo dije. No nos iban a esperar – canturreó una voz desde la puerta. El capitán del Seigaku abrió los ojos espantado - ¿Estás bien Tezuka? Te veo un poco…acalorado

Yukimura echó a reír ante las palabras de Shiraishi y dejó su mochila de cualquier manera en el suelo, mientras observaba a Fuji moverse contra el cuerpo de su capitán

- Chicos, dadme cinco minutos más- jadeó Fuji, lanzándoles una mirada cuanto menos lasciva – Así vosotros pagáis la deuda por el retraso y yo por obligarle a venir.

- Claro, Syu-chan. Hasta ahora

Tezuka observó la sonrisa de Shiraishi con una mezcla de horror y vergüenza, ¿De verdad iban a irse tan…tranquilos? Esperaba algo menos condescendiente de ellos…quizás alguna expresión de extrañeza…

Instantes después de que ambos abandonaran la sala, Fuji se arrodilló en el suelo y la emprendió a lametones con el pene de Tezuka, que ya poco podía hacer más que tratar de no gritar demasiado

Un hormigueo francamente delicioso se apoderó del cuerpo de Tezuka mientras Fuji dejaba en desuso su lengua y rodeaba el miembro de su capitán con los labios, recorriéndole tan lentamente que Tezuka acabó por situar ambas manos en la nuca de Fuji, empujándole contra él. Estaba a punto de correrse y lo sabía. Igual que sabía que el prodigio estaba ralentizando el momento aposta

Los labios de Fuji se estiraron en una sonrisa al oír algunos gemidos procedentes del dormitorio; imaginaba que Shiraishi y Yukimura lo estaban pasando de lo lindo, pero él faltaba en medio de esos dos. Tenía que estar ahí

Aumentó su ritmo sobre el miembro de Tezuka, quien sintió sus propias piernas flaquear mientras se venía en la boca del prodigio

Lo…. Lo siento – susurró, viendo a Fuji levantarse y limpiarse la comisura de los labios – yo…

Las disculpas de Tezuka se vieron acalladas al momento por la insistente lengua de Fuji. El capitán, sabiendo que eso era lo más cercano a un "No te preocupes" que escucharía de sus labios, se dejó hacer.

Ven – susurró Fuji, tentador, cortando el beso y tomándole de la mano – no hay que hacer esperar a los invitados

Comprendió todo al instante y esbozó una sonrisa, incapaz de enfadarse. Nunca en su vida volvería a decirle al prodigio las palabras "Tal vez". Por eso estaban allí, tras dejar que le dijera la lista completa de las cosas que haría si estuviesen en otro lugar, tras soltarle con una expresión desinteresada "Ne, Mitsu, ¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacer una orgía?". Genial.

Se sentía idiota por fiarse de su compañero, o eso pensaba hasta que entró en el dormitorio y vio a Shiraishi encima de Yukimura, penetrándole con fuertes embestidas. Tezuka habría pasado por alto el hecho de que el capitán de Rikkai estaba esposado a la cama si no hubiera sido porque Fuji sonreía a su lado. Él de por sí era de temer. Pero Fuji, unas esposas, Shiraishi y Yukimura en una misma habitación era otro asunto. Completamente diferente

Notó perfectamente como los ojos de Fuji se deleitaban con el rostro sonrosado de Yukimura; vio como el bulto en los pantalones del tensai comenzó a hacerse visible y supo que ya no había marcha atrás

¿Necesitáis cinco minutos más, chicos? – susurró Fuji, lo suficientemente alto para que Shiraishi bufara y Yukimura lo mirase divertido – Saa… me lo tomaré como un no

Tanto Tezuka como Yukimura clavaron su mirada en el prodigio, que lentamente se deshacía de su ropa. El gemido gutural que soltó Shiraishi al correrse y ese brillo en los ojos del prodigio lograron que los otros dos capitanes sintieran su excitación volver con fuerza

No se a qué esperáis – comentó Yukimura , sonriendo al notar el bulto en los pantalones de Tezuka – no tenemos todo el día, creo

Cinco minutos después todo era un lío de piernas y bocas, y lo único que se escuchaba en la casa eran los gemidos y gritos que se permitían soltar los cuatro chicos

Fuji arqueó la espalda, conteniendo un gemido de dolor cuando Yukimura comenzó a penetrarle lentamente. Restregándose todo lo que podía contra el capitán del Rikkai se acopló, invitándole así a moverse a su antojo sobre él. Yukimura comenzó a profundizar sus embestidas mientras el prodigio trataba de liberarse de las esposas que ahora rodeaban sus muñecas

Shiraishi – murmuró Yukimura, con voz queda. Un gruñido le indico que el otro le escuchaba – no pienso darte las gracias por esto

Shiraishi sonrió y continuó devorando el pene de Tezuka, que jadeaba mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del prodigio, tendido junto a él en la cama

Te dije que te llevaría a Fuji donde quisieras.- comentando, lanzando miradas hambrientas sobre él. Tezuka le instó con una mirada turbia a que continuara y volvió a enterrar la boca en su entrepierna

Fuji quiso reclamar, pero que Yukimura se corriese dentro de él desencadenó una reacción en cadena que acabó con los cuatro tirados en la cama, jadeando y llenos la mayoría de semen y sudor.

El último pensamiento coherente de Tezuka mientras acariciaba las mejillas sonrosadas del prodigio fue que debía de dejarse llevar por él más a menudo.

Mucho más a menudo

--

LO mismo de siempre, los reviews me hacen realmente feliz y no cuesta nada dejarlos... Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer


End file.
